Nightly Urges
by AnimeFreak4261
Summary: A school opens, solely to teach those that no one wants, solely to teach those that only walk with truth and purpose at night. What could or will happen? No pairing yet, might be one in future. Full summary inside. Please R&R this is just an idea I got.
1. Descriptions

Nightly Urges

**Summary:** When a school opens to house and teach those who stalk the night, it takes in some interesting students. Going about their lives in complete secrecy, they are not aware of a plot to take over the school. What could happen? What will happen?

**Disclaimer:** don't own naruto. I place copyright claims on this story.

"Akatsuki kick ass" talking

_'Akatsuki kick ass' thoughts/flashbacks/dreams_

**Ok in this chapter (though its not really a chapter) I will only be telling you who's in which group, and things about that group. Oh and, please don't ridicule/insult my definitions. They're mine in MY fanfiction so back off and find someone who cares.**

**Werebeasts:** werebeasts, such as werecats, werebears, weredeer, werewolves, etc, take their animal forms when exposed to moonlight. They prowl and hunt on humans, mostly 'alpha' or stronger males. They frequently look for mates.

Group: Naruto - werefox

Kiba - weredog

Zaku - werecoyote

Dosu - werebear

Kidomaru - wereraven

Sakon - werejackel

Ukon - werejackel

Sasori - weretiger

Packs of 1-15

Teacher: Iruka

**Bloodprowlers:** bloodprowlers, like vampires, prey on humans for their blood, though they can sustain on animal blood for periods of time. Their fangs become more prominent at night, as that is their time of hunting.

Group: Itachi

Madara

Sasuke

Tobi

Shino

Packs of 1-5

Teacher: Kakashi

**Demons:** demons are slightly animalistic by nature, even vicious. At night, they hunt and kill humans that suit their needs. Some feed off of pride, others off of affection, etc etc. Once finished off by a demon, the human will turn to dust, as they have had everything sucked out of them. Demons can also, in very rare cases, feed off of themselves in an emergency. All demons are in control of one thing, using that as a shield, or to help them capture their prey, as they do not like to move quickly, though they will in times of need.

Group: Gaara - controls: sand

Juugo - controls: skin and/or tissue

Pein - controls: water

Kimimaru - controls: bone

Packs of 1-4

Teacher: Baki/Yamato

**Half Dragons:** half dragons take partial dragon form primarily at dusk, when they first grow their tail. Being gentle by nature, they mostly hunt on wild animals that are dying. When angered or hurt, will prey on humans.

Group: Shikamaru

Choji

Zetsu

Lee

Kankuro

Packs of 1-5

Teacher: Asuma

**Moonelves:** Impish in nature, these beings have slightly longer ears and like to keep to shadows. At night, they prey on lone humans, grasping their throats and sucking out their souls to remain fresh and alert. In packs and families, they will ravage an entire city or town. They will die if they if they eat animal souls.

Group: Temari

Neji

Hinata

Tayuya

Tenten

Konan

Kin

Deidara

Packs of 1-10

Tribes of 30-50

Teacher: Kurenai

**Shadow Assasins:** shadow assasins crave blood. Their blades, being of magical heritage, feed off of the energy of their victums(the more you move while being killed the stronger the sword gets), growing stronger with each one. Generally loners, they are dangerous to any who come close as they always have their weapons with them.

Group: Raiga

Zabuza

Kisame

Suigetsu

Mangetsu

Sai

Packs of 1-3

Teacher: Shizune(I can't think of a better teacher. Any help would be appreciated)

**Star Beings:** star beings are extremely dangerous. In the day, they will lash out at anyone or anything and are angry at the world. Sometimes they are very quiet and distance themselves. At night they transform to completely different creatures. Their eyes glow white behind the traditional white blindfold. Their fingers grow to 6x their regular size and turn to to wickedly sharp daggers that the ends glint like stars. The vertebra in their spine turn to glinting steel dagger-like spikes. Their teeth turn to that of a malicious death trap, each tooth 4 inches of glinting steel and their malevolent, bloodthirsty smile never leaves their face. Due to the spikes, they hunch over to 2/3 of their regular height. Their feet turn to giant eagle feet with wickedly sharp talons. They are called star beings because all a person sees is the glint of light off their claws, teeth, spikes, and talons before they are torn to shreds by the claws, or eaten whole. Star beings track by sensing body heat and by smell, and they eat for the blood and life force of their victum. With each person devoured, they grow stronger and more uncontrollable. They hunt in groups and usually hunt people tat are in groups of 20 or less.

Group: Sakura

Ino

Karin

Hidan

Kakuzu

Kabuto

Jiroubou

Packs of 1-10

Teacher: Gai


	2. AN

Nightly Urges

**AN:**** ok, im really sorry i havent updated yet, but the chapter is really really long, so just wait a little longer and I'll have it out, then somehow or another i have to think of a beginning for chapter 3 T.T**


	3. The Night Breed

Nightly Urges

**Summary:** When a school opens to house and teach those who stalk the night, it takes in some interesting students. Going about their lives in complete secrecy, they are not aware of a plot to take over the school. What could happen? What will happen?

**Disclaimer:** don't own naruto. I place copyright claims on this story.

"Akatsuki kick ass" talking

_'Akatsuki kick ass' thoughts/flashbacks/dreams_

**Oh in this chap very beginning though I'm sure I mention it later, Itachi is navigator, and Madara is pilot**

Chapter 2: The Night Breed

"Target directly below us, heading slowly in a northbound direction."

"Good. Is he aware of our position?"

"Affirmative." silence.

"All right. Sasuke, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"You remember what he is?" more silence.

"I am aware." a nod.

"Good. Itachi?"

"Cabin pressure; stable. Air pressure; stable. You are clear to drop." another nod. "Sasuke, be careful. Even with all of our research, we're still not aware of what he feeds off of. Remain emotionless at all costs." silence.

"All right." a nod.

"Launching."

Sasuke looked at his brothers, Itachi and Madara, for the final time, squinting slightly when the hatch below him opened and he began his descent to the target, the demon known as Gaara.

**With Gaara**

Teal orbs shifted slightly as they gazed at the figure that had appeared in front of them. Calm eyes took in the all black outfit, commonly associated with the SWAT team. Blood red and raven black hair rustled in the light breeze as the colored eyes gazed into the emotionless black ones of the boy who was almost as pale as he. Letting his demon side take over, Gaara grinned maliciously, pointed teeth glinting in the afternoon sun.

"So, you've finally come for me." no answer. "Well, if you want to take me, you'll have to beat me." he growled out, lunging at Sasuke, who side stepped and went to punch the demon, only to have his fist caught in a vice-like grip. The air whistled as a foot, nearly invisible with speed, flew through it, only to be caught in the other hand of the demon. Remaining emotionless to the still grinning, bloodthirsty boy, Sasuke pushed off from the ground and kicked the red head square in the jaw, sending him back a few meters, where he landed on his feet and stood, smiling.

"You think you can defeat me? Ha! That will never happen. Every second I am alive, every second I am conscious, I grow stronger, because I feed off of the things people feel all the time. Rage, fear, loneliness, pain, guilt, hopelessness, all of it feeds me. And, not only do I feed off of others, I can also feed off myself. You will never subdue me, and in turn, you will make me more powerful!" the demon cried, lunging again, swiping at the raven's stomach. Sasuke jumped back, pressing his left middle finger to his inner ear, his eyes never leaving Gaara.

"Madara, Itachi, this isn't going well. Every moment he's awake he grows more powerful because of what he feeds off o-guh!" the raven grunted as Gaara's left fist connected painfully with the Uchiha's cheek, sending him sliding along the hard ground on his side. Quickly scrambling to his feet, Sasuke closed his right eye to prevent the blood trickling from his new gash to seep into it, finishing his message. "We're going to have to tranquilize him.

**Above the Fight (as in, in the air people, like in a helicopter, not flying)**

Madara and Itachi nodded in unison, glancing at each other.

"Itachi, take the controls. I'm going to get the DTG (1)."

Nodding again, Itachi stood from his seat and took the piloting controls while Madara stepped into the back and grabbed a gun off the left wall. Signaling Itachi to lower the black army helicopter, he stepped up to the Navigators door and opened it, leveling the scope with his right eye and resting the body of the gun on his arm. Leaning out to get a better shot while keeping a steady grip on the frame with his left arm and leg, he signaled Itachi again, who nodded and flew backwards and lower. Positioning the gun, Madara waited until Gaara wasn't moving around, then pulled the trigger.

**Down Below**

Sasuke saw the dart hit Gaara in the neck, the place where it would take an immediate effect on its victim. He watched Gaara cease movement and grab the dart, wrenching it from his skin, but the drug had done its job. The demon's eyes closed and he started falling forward, making it easy for the raven to catch the body and haul it over his shoulder. He gave a nod to the black helicopter and soon enough, a skinny black line with a point on the end was lowered down. Wrapping it around his free arm, he got a better hold on the unconscious demon before tugging on the line. Immediately, this line started to tense then slowly ascend, lifting the two easily off the ground and into the air, gradually getting closer to the helicopter.

**Helicopter**

Itachi and Madara, seated and standing respectively, watched as the hatch gradually opened to lift in their younger brother and their target. Sasuke rolled Gaara off his shoulder and into his arm before he tossed the demon to Madara, who caught him and went to place him in the chair they had had specially made for demons. Gaining momentum by swinging, Sasuke let go of the line and landed on the floor of the armored 'copter, the hatch already closing. Patting his younger brother on the shoulder, Itachi then led Sasuke to seats where Madara had just enclosed the still-unconscious Gaara in a metal casing. Turning to the other two, the eldest Uchiha congratulated them on a job well done and spread a healing salve on Sauce's wound before heading back to the pilot seat to fly to their next targets location, Itachi and Sasuke not far behind.

**Later (if you want a better...visual, I'll include a crappy diagram at the end)**

The Uchihas looked at the full seats in the back of the helicopter, silently checking to make sure all their targets were present. There was Gaara, who was in the first row, far left seat. At the same moment he was calmly staring at the floor. Next to him, in the middle seat, was the demon, Juugo. On the far right side, third seat across, was the werebeast Kiba, who was speaking with the demon next to him. Directly behind him was Naruto, another werebeast. Next to him, in the middle, was Shino, a blood prowler who had taken to ignoring Naruto, and next to him was half-dragon, Kankuro, who was listening quietly to the hyper were-fox. Behind him was the moonelf, Temari, who was trying took interested in everything. In the middle of the third row, next to her, was Kisame, a drow assassin, who seemed to be challenging everyone with his eyes. On the far right was Sai, another drow assassin, smiling at everyone who looked at him. Behind him was Karin, left of her was Ino and Sakura last, all three of them star beings who happened to be gossiping with each other (go figure).

Itachi cleared his throat and everyone went silent, looking up at him, some more grudgingly than others. Madara thanked him then stepped forward, catching everyone's attention.

"You're all probably wondering why you've been gathered like this." he started, looking around as a wave of murmuring swept over everyone, continuing when it quieted. "As you should all know, you're all...different in some way or another. Some of you turn into animals at night, or at least, half animals. Some of you feed off of others. Some of you drink blood. Because of these special...conditions, you are all being taken to Tsunade's Institute for the Physically and Mentally Unstable, or the I.P.M.U. There, you will rec-"

"Wait a minute!!" Madara looked to the location of the person who spoke at saw Naruto standing up. "When you say institute, you mean like a psycoward, don't you!" the blonde yelled, clearly upset. Madara sighed and shook his head.

"No, when I say institute, I mean like a school. Tsunade had to call that or the government would have shut it down." he explained calmly. Naruto let out a soft 'oh' before nodding and sitting down. "As I was saying before, when you arrive there, you will recieve a dorm which you will share with others like you, regular meals and both regular education that will occur during the day, and night classes that will directly teach you to control your...let's call them 'nightly urges'. Yes?" he asked, looked at Kiba, who had his arm raised.

"Um...ya, is this thing optional?" Madara smiled.

"Of course. If you wish to leave, you will wait until we land, and then you are free to go." the eldest inwardly laughed when the kid almost winced, then directed his gaze down at the floor. Looking around, Madara continued. "Now, I have a couple of rules while you're on this helicopter. 1) You do not leave your seats unless Itachi or I says so. 2) There will be absolutely no yelling, no eating, no throwing things, and no bugging us in any way, shape, or form. Finally, under absolutely no circumstances or conditions are you allowed to use any of your powers, nor are you allowed to change forms at night while on board. If rule 3 is broken, we will eject you from this helicopter and let you fall to your death, no matter how high we are above the ground. At night, we will be coating all windows with a specialized substance that will black all moonlight from coming in. Enjoy the ride." he finished, turning and beginning walking silently back to his seat, Itachi and Sasuke at his right and left sides respectively, until another person spoke up.

"Hey, just a minute buddy!" the three stopped. "You all seem to know everything about us, but my question is, what are you?" the pink head asked obnoxiously from the back, a louder voice echoing her.

"Yeah, what are you?!" the blonde beside her yelled, standing alongside the pinkette. As everyone looked up to the front, they, they saw Itachi's and Sasuke's heads turn slightly, left and right respectively, to reveal only half of their faces, the one eye visible on both of their faces closed, which opened to reveal the infamous Sharingan. Madara also slowly turned his head to the right, copying what the younger did.

"We," he started, opening his eye so three matching Sharingan glowed red, "are the last survivors of the Uchiha vampire clan." he said quietly, turning back to the front and continuing to his seat, Itachi taking his place as navigator, and Sasuke placing himself in the seat behind his eldest brother. Ino and Sakura looked at each other, shrugging and sitting back down and continuing their previous conversation, as everyone was doing.

**Later**

Itachi glanced at one of the monitors in front of him again, flicking a couple switches to his left and four over his head, typing one handed on a keyboard to bring up another thing, which he looked at and stopped moving. Shifting his lips only slightly, a smaller movement than the human eye can see, he spoke in a tone only he and his elder brother could hear.

"We're almost there Madara. Should I? I know for a fact the Gaara kid has been staring out the front window, tracking and mapping our progress so he can escape when we land." he asked, knowing the pilot knew what he was talking about. Madara glanced at him, shifting his head ever so slightly in a downward direction, slight enough that no one else would take notice of it, unless they were staring at him. Taking that as a positive, Itachi glided his hand under the desk until it found a button, which he pressed lightly. Instantaneously, metallic shings echoed in the copter and multiple shouts were heard as everyone's eyes were covered by a thick, metal band that had come from the sides of the headrests to cover everyone's eyes. Flicking on the intercom, Madara picked up the transmitter and spoke into it.

"Ok people, listen up. For the remainder of this trip, you will all be blindfolded. Why? I'll tell you why. It's because some of you have been tracking and mapping our journey so you can escape. That's not gonna happen unless Tsunade says you can leave. Enjoy the rest of the flight." he finished, switching off the small machine.

**Even Later**

Angling the controls so they would direct the helicopter downward, Madara began the slow descent on to the heli-pad. Setting the large machine down gently, Itachi began shutting off all of the systems in the copter, lastly pressing the buttons to remove the 'blindfolds'. Not waiting for anyone's eyes to adjust to the light, Madara stood in front of them and gave directions.

"Listen up. We have just arrived at the institute. Once we exit the helicopter, you will follow me to the school's front steps, where you will meet the person who created this place. Let's go." he finished, stepping out of the black interior of the copter and off the ramp, everyone inside following in a slow trickle of ones, twos, and threes, Sasuke and Itachi taking up the rear to close and lock up the helicopter. Once everyone was gathered, they headed towards the large, beige building where a woman could be seen on the steps. Stopping at the bottom of the staircase, Madara looked up to address the big-breasted woman.

"Lady Tsunade." he said, bowing slightly as did Itachi and Sasuke, who were at his sides. The woman bowed her head slightly, indicating they could rise. "We have returned with all of the targets in ideal conditions." Madara finished. The blonde woman nodded and stepped down three of the seven steps so she could address the trio.

"Very good. I knew I could trust you." she said, smiling, before gesturing for them to move aside so she could address the people behind them. "Welcome everyone to the institute for beings such as yourselves. I am Lady Tsunade, the overall boss of this place. Since I already know all of your names, there will be no need for introductions and we can get right on with the tour." she yelled to the small crowd, walking back up the steps and throwing open the large oaken doors to reveal the polished inside. Leading everyone into the front hallway, she stopped and turned to address them again.

"Since you are all new here, I have had detailed maps installed throughout the school. Here I will just give you a brief explanation. This floor is for regular day classes. The second floor is the dorms. As you know, you will be sharing dorms with others like you, so the floors have been separated into sections for each...breed. To my left is the blood prowler hallway, above which are their dorms. To my right is half-dragons. The second right hallway is demons , the second left hallway is drow assassins, then werebeasts in the third left, star beings third right, and moonelves at the hall here. Don't worry about not knowing anyone else, you'll be introduced to everyone in your group at the end of the tour."

"Below us is the floor for storage, supplies and some labs. No, they will not test on you. The labs are to find better ways of harnessing and controlling your conditions. It is also off limits to everyone. Lastly is the floor below the supplies. That is where some of your nightly classes are, to help you control your powers. The rest will be outside in our private, patrolled grounds. As you can see, here I have had maps of all levels, including the grounds, hung on the walls. All doors have been labeled. The others will show you to your rooms, so we have time for one more stop before you get to meet everyone. Follow me." the blonde pig-tailed woman finished as she turned and walked off down a diagonal hallway that led away from the classes. After following her for no more than a few minutes, everyone entered an all white room, in the middle of which there were eight chairs and a doctor by each one, holding a needle with a black pill in it. Being Naruto, he spoke first.

"What is this?"

"This is where my specially trained doctors inject a small scanning and tracking device into the back of your neck for your own safety in case someone kidnaps anyone of you. Line up, no objections." she finished, cutting across anyone who was about to say something and leaving no room for argument.

Once everyone had been 'tagged', Tsunade led them back down the hallway halfway, turning right into a longer passage that ended in a set of double, oak doors. Leading the group up to the intricately carved doors, Tsunade stepped forward and turned, speaking again.

"Okay everyone, we have come to the end of the tour. Time to meet the residents of my institute." she said, smirking, before turning and throwing open the doors to reveal a large room painted blood red and black. Four red couches were positioned in the middle of the room around a black oak table. Black curtains framed the five large windows in the circular room. Black mahogany flooring spread from wall to wall. Positioned in random places around the room, all staring at the group that had just entered. Tsunade looked around, seeming satisfied, before clapping her hands twice. "All right people, assemble and divide into your groups." everyone moved silently, making seven groups across the room, Tsunade naming each group and the people in them.

"Okay. First on your right is the werebeasts containing Sasori, Kidomaru, Sakon, and Ukon. You'll find out what they turn into eventually. Next is the bloodprowlers, which consist of Madara, Sasuke, Itachi, and Tobi. Third is the demons, with only Pein and Kimimaru in there. Half-dragons are next, with Zetsu, Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee. Fifth are the moonelves containing Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Deidara, and Konan. Sixth are the drow assassins with Zabuza, Raiga, and Suigetsu. Last but not least, on the left, are the star beings with Hidan, Kakuzu, Kabuto, and Jiroubou." each person in each group raising their hand at their name. Nodding, Tsunade continued.

"Good. Now to introduce you guys to them. When I say your name, step forward, then go stand with your group." receiving some nods, Tsunade began.

"Ok, for the werebeasts, this is Naruto," the blonde stepped forward, "and Kiba." the dog-boy joined Naruto, then both went to stand next to their group, welcomed by all.

"Bloodprowlers, say hello to Shino. Demons, Juugo and Gaara. Half-dragons, Kankuro. Moonelves, Temari. Drow Assassins, Kisame and Sai, and lastly, star beings, you get Sakura, Karin, and Ino." she finished, the last three going to stand with their group where they were ignored. Tsunade gazed at them all, a content smile on her face.

"Everyone, welcome to Tsunade's School for the Night Breed."

**Dear god that was a long chapter. Now review!!**

1: DTG: Demon Tranquillizer Gun

On the helicopter, this is how everyone was seated:

Front

Madara(pilot) Itachi(navigator)

Sasuke

Hatch

Gaara Juugo Kisame

KankuroShino Naruto

Temari Kisame Sai

Sakura Ino Karin

Back


	4. The Attack

Nightly Urges

**Summary:** When a school opens to house and teach those who stalk the night, it takes in some interesting students. Going about their lives in complete secrecy, they are not aware of a plot to take over the school. What could happen? What will happen?

**Disclaimer:** don't own naruto. I place copyright claims on this story.

"Akatsuki kick ass" talking

_'Akatsuki kick ass' thoughts/flashbacks/dreams_

-Akatsuki kick ass- noises

**Mmk so I have decided to put dates on everything, it helps me manage the chapters in advance. Anyways, last chap was July 18th and this chap iiiiiiiiiiiiis**

Chapter 3: The Attack (September 30)

-Slam-

"No Gaara!" Baki yelled at the redhead, an expression of deep fury present on his face. "Why Gaara, why?! You were doing so well in everything else, and now this! This one, simple, little thing that everyone else can get, but you can't! You can't because 'you just can't'! That is your sorry excuse?! Goddamn it Gaara!" the Demon teacher yelled, evident outrage on his face, his hands clenching and unclenching on the desk in almost out-of-control anger. A low buzz went off, breaking the tense silence that had settled. "Dismissed. Get the hell out of my classroom." he growled, pointing towards the door, clearly speaking to Gaara. The redhead only death-glared his teacher and gathered his things, hastily leaving the room. The others trailed behind.

Outside of the classroom, Kimimaru and Pein caught up to Gaara on each side, Juugo pulling up behind. The bone user laid a light but still firm hand on the sand users shoulder, stopping his quick progress down the empty hallway.

"Hey Gaara, ignore Baki. He gets like this when he's nervous or stressed, and with you around, he's more stressed than ever." hearing this, Gaara growled and shoved the hand off his shoulder, continuing walking at his brisk pace. Kimimaru stopped him again. "I worded that wrong. What I meant was, because everyone, including him, knows that you're stronger than him, he's stressing out. He believes you're going to challenge his authority. He doesn't realize that you would never do such a thing. I'm sorry if I offended you before." Gaara looked at Kimimaru and nodded, a sign that he was forgiven. The bone user returned the gesture and watched as the redhead altered his course and headed back to their classroom, either to pick up something he forgot or to apologize, they weren't sure.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Gaara headed down the long, blank hallway, going back to the classroom to...hell he didn't even know. As Gaara reached the door, he stopped, hearing Baki talking to himself inside.

"He's a lost cause. Honestly, I don't know how anyone lives with him! He's a nuisance. Always mouthing off and disobeying me. I should ask Tsunade-sama to remove him from this school..." the redhead never heard the final part of his sentence. He had already taken off down the hallway at a full out sprint. It didn't take a genius to know that Baki had been talking about him. As Gaara neared the elevators at top speed, he desperately hoped no one was there to see him panicking; luckily, the hallways and rooms were empty. The sand demon ran into the elevator, smashing the button for the Dorms, collapsing against the wall as the doors slowly closed. The redhead's heavy breathing and the whirring of the moving elevator were the only things that broke the silence.

When the elevator arrived at the chosen floor, Gaara bolted through the doors, between the barely open sliding doors leading to the Demon hall, and into his room, slamming the door. Inside, the redhead dropped everything beside his door and collapsed onto his bed, panting; shutting his eyes to try to calm his nerves. When Gaara's breathing had calmed, he thought that it was safe and started opening his eyes, snapping shut the crack they had opened when a voice spoke, echoing inside of his head.

**'Gaara...'** the sinister voice growled the name, fading away into the darkness at the end. Said boy squeezed his eyes tightly shut, willing the creature away. **'You can't get rid of me Gaara...'** it growled again, a hint of it's signature malicious laugh in it's voice.

"Go. Away." the redhead ground out, whispering so not to disturb the others.

**"Heheheheh....'** the voice chuckled, fading into oblivion. Gaara sighed, relieved, rolling onto his side to sleep, not knowing of the hell he was in for that night.

In Gaara's Head/Dream-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**"Heheheh...Hello Gaara."** the boy looked around, staring only into the darkness of his own mind.

_'You. I thought I got rid of you.'_ he growled. The voice laughed maniacally.

**"No Gaara, you can never get rid of me. I follow you everywhere. I am with you forever. I will torture you till the end of eternity. After all, I am bound to you, and I am partially the reason why everyone hates you, but I can't take all the credit."** teal eyes narrowed in suspicion.

_'What are you talking about?'_ more laughter.

**"Are you really that idiotic Gaara? That blind? Haven't you noticed the hate filled looks? The murderous glares? Even the hopeless glances of you so-called friends? Tsk tsk Gaara, I thought I taught you better than that. Never trust anyone."**

_'Shukaku...'_

**"Your sensei just put the looks into words. Quite well, I might add."**

_'My friends don't hate me Shukaku.'_

**"Don't they? Didn't you see the reluctance in Kimimaru's eyes when he apologized?"**

_'No, because there was none.'_

**"Are you sure? This wouldn't be the first time you failed to recognize such emotions, kind of like with..."**

_'Don't go there Shukaku.'_

**"Your uncle. Your dear, sweet uncle, who claimed to love you, then turned and stabbed you in the back, calling you a monster, even killing himself in an effort to take you out via explosion. This is just like that time. Things are blowing up in your face. Everyone hates you. They want to be rid of you, they want to kill you..."**

_'N-no, it's not true...'_ Gaara clutched his head painfully, shutting his eyes as he collapsed.

**"Yes Gaara, it's all true. All of it. They all despise your very existence, the air you breath, the things you touch, they hate it all..."** the voice faded, knowing it had done it's job.

_'N-no! I-It's not...NOOOOOO!!!'_

Real World-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"NOOOOOO!!!"

Kimimaru's eyes snapped open, bolting upright as he heard the agonized scream of the sand-user. Throwing off the covers, the bone-man raced from his room to find Pein and Juugo doing the same. They all looked at each other, then down the hall where the screams were coming from.

"Gaara." was the only thing said. The name was echoed three times in their voices before they turned and raced towards the redhead's room.

The three demons rushed to the screaming boy's door, Pein pounding on it, trying to talk to the sand demon within.

"Gaara! Gaara! Open the door dammit! Open it or I'll break it down! FUCK!" he slammed the door one last time with his fist before pacing away from the door in a circle. "He's clearly not going to respond." he stated, looking pointedly at Kimimaru. Said man nodded and, using one of his manipulated bones, broke the lock on the door handle. As the door swung inward, the three gazed at Gaara, who seemed to be shaking and convulsing in pain while sitting up, clutching his head as if he could somehow hold it together from the no doubt explosive agony coming from within it. Caught up in his quivering friends' obvious pain, Juugo subconsciously started walking towards him, taking one too many steps.

"Juugo! NO!" Pein yelled, lunging for his friend as his foot barely touched the carpeted floor...

---

Juugo's eyes widened as he looked at the once empty room, having now become a deadly and secure cage of sand spikes, then down at the lone one jutting gruesomely from his torso and travelling into the wall behind him, and finally to Pein's hand that had his shoulder in a painful grip. Kimimaru sighed in relief.

"It's a good thing Pein got to you when he did and turned your body to water, else you would be dead." he said calmly. Juugo nodded, agreeing. Pein slowly extracted the other demon from the sand, grateful to have the cell-manipulator alive.

Suddenly, the sand inside Gaara's room started to convulse and twist in on itself; smashing into the walls and creating huge holes everywhere, making the entire hallway, if not the building, begin to quake violently. The demons steadied themselves and looked to the approaching figures of Madara, Itachi and Sasuke.

"What's going on here?" the eldest demanded as the trio arrived on the scene.

"Sorry, Gaara's having another attack and Juugo accidentally stepped into the room before procedure could be followed." Kimimaru explained quickly. As the two groups continued to converse, Sasuke silently slipped away from his brothers and into the redhead's room, walking right up to the sand user who was muttering to himself.

Outside the room, Madara and Kimimaru had finished sorting things out and was getting ready to leave with Itachi when said raven spoke up.

"Where's Sasuke?" everyone just looked at him except Pein, who answered.

"He went into Gaara's room I think." four sets of eyes snapped to his face as he pointed through the open doorway. The four gathered quickly in the entrance, Kimimaru preventing passage.

"This might be a trap; Gaara doesn't seem stable yet and we don't want to set him off..." Madara and Itachi just glanced at the bone user before returning their gaze to their younger brother.

With Sasuke-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The raven slowly approached the bed where Gaara sat, curled into a ball. His hands gripped his head and the demon rocked back and forth, muttering to himself. Sasuke scowled at the redhead, not liking the demon since the first day they had brought him to the 'institution'. Now the sand user was annoying him, and he was going to say something.

"Oi, Gaara." he sneered. Said boy paid him no mind. Sasuke growled again and repeated himself louder. "Hey, demon!" he half-yelled. Once again, the redhead did not hear him. Sasuke was now pissed, so he went to drastic, and quite unnecessary but violent, measures. Taking a few steps forward, the raven grabbed Gaara roughly by one shoulder and back-handed him across the face. The sand users head snapped to the side, freezing for several seconds before slowly turning back to it's original position, the light in Gaara's eyes slowly yet aggressively flickering out...

What sounded like an explosion blew the five in the doorway back, slamming them into the opposite wall painfully. As they gradually collected themselves, groaning, they all went back to stand in the destroyed, splintered doorframe, gazing at the chaos inside.

With Sasuke(again)-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sasuke grunted as he barely dodged another spike. Landing on the floor, he quickly leapt into the air again, the space where he had been previously, punctured by three spikes, which had extracted themselves and joined the other two in the chase of the raven. The youngest Uchiha continued to dodge for his life but Sasuke was tiring and they all knew it.

Kimimaru looked grimly at the deadly game of cat-and-mouse taking place inside the small room. He turned his gaze to Gaara, who had curled into an even smaller ball and now had tears streaming down his cheeks. Sighing, the bone man pulled back, forcing the others to turn towards and focus on him as he began talking.

"Juugo, Pein, I'm taking emergency procedures. We need to get Gaara back, and Sasuke is tiring." the three gazed at each other before Pein and Juugo nodded to Kimimaru, who smiled slightly and turned back to the room, determination set in his eyes.

Inside the room, Sasuke was exhausting, and quickly. He may be near-immortal, but when you're up against another near-immortal, running and dodging for your life, you do tend to reach your limits faster than you would normally. The raven grunted as he rammed his back into a wall painfully to avoid another piece of sand, only to have to cartwheel to dodge another one. He knew he would be caught soon if some miracle didn't happen. Suddenly, Sasuke's fatigue caught up with him and he stumbled, crashing heavily into a small dresser. Rubbing his head, he watched as the sand spikes raced towards him, ready to impale the vampire...

---

Sasuke never felt the blow. Instead he looked up to see Kimimaru now evading the sand, his eyes never leaving his curled companion on the bed. The vampire took his chance and left the room quietly, rejoining his brothers. Said brother's immediately took it upon themselves to make sure he wasn't hurt, then proceeded to beat some sense into him.

Back in the room, Kimimaru skirted another hardened spike as he looked for an opening in Gaara's defenses. His emerald eyes narrowed as he back flipped to escape a lethal blow, pushing off the wall to elude another as it smashed through the plaster and wood, chunks crashing to the floor to join others like it. Kimimaru, finally seeing an opening, pushed off hard from the floor, flying straight toward Gaara. A piece of sand flew towards his face but he put a hand on top of it to flip his body on to the hard substance. Running along the spear of sand, the bone user ducked, feinted to the left then hopped into the air to dodge another incoming attack. Pushing off the roof, Kimimaru used all of his strength in his legs to propel himself towards Gaara once again.

Everything seemed to slow down.

The bone demon fell through the air at a slant towards the demon opposite him, not wincing when a loose piece of sand cut him cheek. The last few feet closed. All of a sudden, Gaara was silent; staring shocked into Kimimaru's shoulder as the bone user pulled the redhead into a tight hug.

"It's okay now Gaara. I'm here..." he murmured. Pein and Juugo slowly entered the room, maneuvering around and through the now frozen spikes of sand, coming closer to the other two and joining the brotherly hug.

"We're all here."

The redhead looked at them all, unbreakable trust shown in his teal eyes before he shuddered once and collapsed into the arms of his friends. Pein took Gaara in his arms while Juugo fixed the bed. Kimimaru headed out of the room to talk to the Uchiha brothers, who still stood there, waiting. Making sure their 'little brother' was comfy and warm, Pein and Juugo joined the bone demon as he began his explanation.

"Listen. Although it may look and seem like Gaara is fine, he is still unstable. He is still dealing with his past, and his trust issues. More than that, he's dealing with his demon half. Shukaku is merciless and bloodthirsty. He put's Gaara in extreme, agonizing pain to see if he will give in and let him take over. All the while Gaara is resisting the onslaught of insults, he is in a very fragile state of mind. Just the slightest thing that tells him Shukaku is right will set him off like tonight. That's why that happened. Gaara always thought that he and Sasuke were on neutral ground, so when you slapped him, it subconsciously told him that you hated him, so his mental state collapsed. For the next week or so, I'm going to have to ask you to stay away from Gaara. We don't want him having another attack."

"Che. Whatever." was all the raven replied as he stalked off. The three demons looked after him and his brothers as they followed the youngest away after bowing politely. The three only sighed in unison before returning to their rooms, hoping the next day would be better.

October 1st-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"No Gaara! Goddamn it! How many times do I have to keep repeating myself?! Why can't you just do it correctly?!" Baki yelled at his student, who mentally flinched away from the voice. The other three sets of eyes in the room narrowed. They had had just about enough of Baki talking to Gaara like this but they stayed quiet.

"I-"

"No! Just, don't talk Gaara. Every time you speak, it only gets worse. You know wanna know why it always gets worse? Because you're a monster! And not a civilized monster like the rest of us! No! You're the kind that makes everyone's lives miserable! That's all you're good for! That's it! Did you know that?! HUH?!"

"..."

"Answer me dammit! You stupid, selfish, arrogant LITTLE BASTARD!!" the man shouted, drawing his hand back, ready to back-hand the redhead across the face, when his arm and hand were stopped by Gaara's sand. "What the-?! Let me go dammit! How dare you use your sand against me!" he cried, attempting to wrench his arm free, only to have it stay in place, locked in the grains of the demons weapon. Gaara only stared at Baki, a sickening smirk creeping across his face as his sand began to crawl up Baki's arm and surround his face.

"W-Wait! You can't do this! I'm your sensei! Your teacher! You have to listen to me! I'm higher than yo-" the man was cut off as the sand entered his mouth and nose, plugging his air passages and lungs with the grains. Baki thrashed violently, eyes bulging as he tried to breath in vain. His face reddened as he collapsed to the floor, the sand smothering his screams. Baki aggressively clawed at his throat, making it bleed in a desperate attempt to get air. The four watched as their old sensei suddenly became still, eyes wide and glazed over with death, a small pool of blood gathering under his head.

The demons gazed at the corpse of their dead sensei, all silently celebrating his death. They knew that they would be in trouble with Tsunade but for now, the bastard was dead, and they could all relax for a little bit.

**AN: Oh man, the killing parts and the yelling parts with Baki are so much better when listening to Out of Control by Hoobastank. Anyways, long chap! you people better be grateful XD. Anyways, a new sensei shall be revealed next chap, and last chapter was July 18th to let you all know (last written chap not the AN). Review if you want. Feel free to ask questions about anything you don't understand.**


End file.
